


First for everything

by Zaltynn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, First Date, First Dates, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, i dont know what im doing, polaroids, this probably isnt all that good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaltynn/pseuds/Zaltynn
Summary: Grillby closes early to go pick up Sans for their first official date.
Relationships: Grillby/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	First for everything

He closed much earlier than he intended. Initially, he was planning to close after the supper rush, which he thought would leave plenty of time for his date. He’d been spot cleaning every inch of the restaurant throughout the day, specifically so he’d be able to close the restaurant on time to this schedule. However, a while _before_ the dinner rush usually came by, the last customers filtered out, two of them giving him a smile and a cryptic ‘good luck’.

Grillby was left in an oddly silent restaurant, the habitual warmth only present in temperature. He flickered, wishing for a moment for Sans to be there. The small skeleton had spent many a closing with Grillby, seated casually at his stool and sharing puns and stories, or the occasional retelling of a nightmare. The flame flickered, shaking his head. There was a reason his restaurant was so oddly empty. He pushed an anxious worry out of his mind, and fetched his coat, gloves and boots. His phone was retrieved from his coat pocket, a slew of puns waiting for him in the form of text messages. Clearly Sans was in a good mood today, the messages coming in one after another. A smile split his face as he read through them, most of them bar-related. Grillby would never know how Sans knew so many jokes and plays on words, constantly having new material to share, only using what he dubbed as ‘classics’ over and over again. Those were typically bone-related.

His hands hovered over the keyboard for a minute, his mind blank for what to say. Was Sans busy right now? What would he do if Sans had changed his mind? Grillby tried a few things, before settling on _‘I’m on my way, is that alright?’_

The response was immediate; _‘*ok, c u soon’_.

His soul fluttered, a quick breath escaping Grillby. He dressed for the weather, and stepped outside, locking his restaurant behind him. He fumbled with the keys, double checking that no one was around and wanted in. Grillby tucked his hands into his pockets and started the short trek across town. He could feel his soul tremble, and he couldn’t help the few ‘what if’s that entered his mind. He didn’t think he should feel as nervous as he did, as though he was still in his stripes, abashedly holding his parents’ hands as they took him to his first day of school. It was utterly inexcusable, comparing this moment to years of running a business, dealing with drunk late-night stragglers, or even going to war. It was silly. It was-

His flames flickered, popping quietly in the cold evening air. He tried to focus on the crunching of snow beneath his boots, getting him closer and closer to his destination. Closer to the moment he would face who would be answering the wreath-adorned door.

… this wasn’t helping.

It was just a date. Grillby has been on hundreds of them before, he knew exactly how it would play out. He would knock on the door, wait for an answer, say something nice, ask if they’re ready to go, and then go. Easy.

He paused, standing in front of the decorated two-story home. Was he really here already? Adjusting his gloves, he wondered if he should have brought flowers. No, that was too old-fashioned these days, and Grillby probably would have wilted them by now with his heat.

Besides, Sans didn’t like flowers.

The door was ripped open as Grillby raised a hand to knock, revealing a beaming Papyrus. The flame monster was pulled inside, the door closing behind him with a slam. In a spin, the skeleton had undone the flame’s coat and threw it gracefully onto a hook on the wall.

“Hello, Grillby!” Papyrus grabbed both of the elemental’s hands in a clasp, bending into his personal space. “I see you are here to waltz my brother away on a magical and fantastic first date, correct?” The tall skeleton gave Grillby a grin.

“...uhm-” Grillby blinked, needing a moment to let his mind catch up with his body.

“Of course you are!” Papyrus continued, completely fine with filling the air with his own chatter. “I trust that you have a distinctly non-greasy place of nourishment chosen for the evening, and that you will return my brother at a reasonable time-”

Grillby smiled, wasn’t it the _older_ brother’s job to say all this?

“- and _do_ be careful, I know Sans has been having one of his good days, but we don’t want it to go sour at the last minute! He has my number, oh! I should give you mine! Just in case!” Papyrus dragged Grillby into their _loud_ living room -it was the only word the flame could find that suited the terrible carpeting- and all but shoved him onto the surprisingly soft couch.

The younger skeleton finessed his hands, showing off his red gloves that matched his sweater. He dug out his phone, and held it out for Grillby. With a quick exchange, Grillby was able to move on from the odd role reversal when Sans came downstairs. He was dressed in his usual, but Grillby didn’t really expect him to fancy up for a simple date. Sans was also wearing a pair of sunglasses, oddly enough. Grillby could see they were taped to the side of his skull.

Papyrus turned quickly, greeting his brother, “Sans! About time, your date is waiting!”

Sans shrugged, hands deep in his pockets, “sorry bro, was just makin’ sure i had everythin’.”

Papyrus watched his brother shuffle closer, crossing his arms. “You were setting up another joke, weren’t you? What is with the sunglasses?”

Sans grinned, giving Grillby the a pair of finger-guns. “don’t wanna be blinded by the star in the room,” he winked, watching Grillby’s flames burn slightly yellow.

“...Sans, please.”

"Sans, now isn't the time for this!" Papyrus gave an impatient stomp of his foot. Grillby noted the striped orange and red socks, and wondered if he'd ever seen Papyrus barefooted before now. "Do you want to scare your date off before it even begins?"

"impossible, g wouldn't shoot so low."

The taller skeleton grumbled, "You're stretching for those."

Sans simply shrugged a second time. “well, g, ya ready to go?” The shorter skeleton still had to look up a little to meet his date’s face, despite Grillby sitting.

“Wait!” Papyrus ran off to his room suddenly, shouting as he went, “This is a momentous occasion, it needs to be remembered!”

Grillby shook his head, chuckling. It was amusing how excited Papyrus was for this. The pair was planning on this to be a simple occasion, but clearly Papyrus wanted a say in it all. It was good to see the brothers get along so well, Grillby having rocky relations with his own family.

Grillby looked to Sans, who grinned. He returned a small smile, and the flame leaned over to place a kiss on the skeleton’s forehead. Watching the yellow flush cross Sans’ cheeks always made Grillby’s fire crackle happily.

Papyrus loudly bounded down the stairs, carrying a small Polaroid camera. Its surface was dented and scratched, obviously having been found in the dump and repaired to a functional state. Grillby suspected it was Sans, as he knew the skeleton was smarter than he let on. Papyrus gestured for Grillby to stay put, and lifted Sans up onto the couch himself. “Stay right there,” he backed up, and looked through the viewfinder of the camera. He lowered it for a second, “Don’t forget to smile!”

Sans chuckled, used to Papyrus’ antics, and offered a wide grin.

Grillby fiddled with his hands again, his fire popping. “...don’t photograph well,” he told them, but the camera already flashed.

Sans pat him on the shoulder, “it’s fine, grillbz. paps prolly wouldn't let us leave without it-” he hopped down from the couch.

“Of course I wouldn’t!” Papyrus put a hand to his chest, looking insulted. “It’s only the brotherly thing to do- it’s not everyday that your brother goes on his very first date _ever-”_

“yea, ok, thanks for the pic, see you in a few hours, bye!” Sans cut Papyrus off, grabbed Grillby’s hand, and pulled the flame off the couch, toward the door. Grillby could never tell if it was that he was lighter than he thought he was, or that Sans had a surprising amount of strength in his frail frame.

Grillby gave Papyrus a wave goodbye with his free hand before he grabbed his coat, following Sans outside. He watched as Sans pulled up his coat’s hood, hiding the yellow glow spread across his skull.

He smiled as he fell into step next to his date. “...really your first date?” he asked.

Sans sighed, avoiding his gaze. “maybe…”

Grillby glowed, placing a hand on Sans' shoulder. "...make it one to remember," he promised.

Sans grabbed Grillby's hand, his bones engulfed by the other's gloves. “‘m sure ya will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read it on tumblr (has art):  
> https://zaltynn-ol-ut.tumblr.com/post/189220120599/first-for-everything-read-it-on-ao3-ship-sansby


End file.
